maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1 - Redo the Basics/Dialogues
Mission 1 Chapter Start Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text The Cross Familiy really hates villains who become heroes, they have made Boomerang and Beetle their targets. ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text A putty arrow may fill the holes and and facilitate access to ambulances, Kate Bishop is needed for this task. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text Luke's strength is no longer to be proved. Use it to prevent this building from collapsing on the homeless. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text The Dragon's daughter will teach those street thugs some good manners. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Boss - Stilt-Man ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 2 Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text How Sabretooth arrived here ? ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text Miss Hill, I've seen Rhino somewhere. Please leave him to me! ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text Thundra has determined Whiplash's location, Send her to bring him back to jail. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text Someone familiar with the prison could help us find the last fugitives. Beetle is up for the task. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Rhino ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Crime Master ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text Spymaster is only a recruit for now, may the Black Widow show him some of her skills. ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text The prison guards are surrounded by criminals very determined to let off steam, are there any lucky hero to defeat them and save the guards ? ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text Send Fantomex to infiltrate the Building through criminals and find out who set them free ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text There has to be a clue about our mysterious guest's identity around here somewhere. X-23 has a flair for it. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Carnage ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Hobgoblin ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Epic Boss - Ghost ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 4 Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text Madame Masque and Jack O'Lantern are blocking the Punisher. He is not happy. ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text Maggia Grunts don't speak a lot, maybe Quake-Therapy is the solution. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text I'm sure I miss Kingpin, let me knock on his door Agent. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text Mockingbird personally wishes to resume service, well there is a group of Maggia Assassins waiting for her, it could be a good start. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss 1 - Hammerhead ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss 2 - Lady Bullseye ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Kingpin ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 5 Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text A group of new U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. soldiers rise on the street, Quicksilver and Spitfire must stop their chaos. ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text Wasp has found the place of leaflets distribution, send here to destroy all the tracts. ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text Songbird wants to prevent young people from becoming future delinquents and there's a band of New U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. members incoming. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss - Flag-Smasher ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Big Man ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete Mission 6 Mission Start Heroic Battle Screen Text Blizzard and Iceman answer for reinforcement call. ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Deploy 1 Screen Text The Zodiac Cartel pretends to be the best foes of Avengers, so may Iron Man came and check it ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 2 Screen Text If Bulldozer had to fall, Wrecker could bring him back with his crowbar. Send him to be sure that Bulldozer succeeds ''Start'' ''Complete'' Deploy 3 Screen Text The Living Vampire is nervous he said that blood is running somewhere. Send him to check it. ''Start'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss 1 - Aquarius, Gemini, Sagittarius ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' MiniBoss 1 - Capricorn, Libra, Virgo ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Boss - Scorpio ''Start'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Epic Boss - Zodiac ''Reveal'' ''Start'' ''In Fight'' ''Lose'' ''Repeat'' ''Complete'' Mission Complete